I Belong
by Imagen99
Summary: Why i think Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Based in their sixth year.


_I Own Nothing! _

Hermione Granger was wandering up the stairs to her dorm, nose buried in a book, when a derisive laugh stopped her. More specifically, Lavender Brown's derisive laugh. She had been determined to avoid the girl since _that_ relationship with Ron had started after that quidditch match.

Quickly turning before her thoughts could take another downwards spiral; she was stopped for a brief second at the mention of her name.

"…Hermione? Well, it's obvious she told the hat she wanted to come here, I mean she's too smart to be a Gryffindor, and not nearly brave enough." Hermione staggered. Was that what they thought of her? That she didn't belong in Gryffindor, that she was too cowardly? "I mean what has she ever done besides research? That's all they need her for, Won Won said so… He said that they don't care about her really…" She froze. Her mouth formed the words '_No'._ she shook her head and turned. Swiftly she headed for the nearest place she could be alone- the Room of Requirement.

She flew through the corridors, tears in her eyes, upset but unsure why. As soon as she saw the corridor, she paced three times and then barged through the doors. Burying her face in the pillows of the bed provided, she let the tears fall down her face. Tears of anger, humiliation and hurt.

'…_So that's what they think of me? That I don't belong here? That the sorting hat just decided that 'oh that girl's smart she can help Harry Potter stay alive because she's so desperate for friends!''_ "They don't know anything!" she sniffed angrily, talking to the walls around her. "They don't look past first impressions; they don't bother!" Her voice rose in volume before cracking. "How dare they?" She sank to the floor and brought her knees to her chest, cradling her heart and physically withdrawing as she sought to understand herself. She was sure that she belonged in Gryffindor, that hat had said so, but never before had she ever questioned why. Her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with the sorting hat in her first year….

'_Hermione Granger…. Where to put __**you**__? Hmm… I see a lot of cunning, and also a wild ambition and thirst to prove yourself, excellent qualities in a snake…but no. No, Slytherin would be too lonely for you, too cold… Hufflepuff perhaps? There's the loyalty and hard work inside you …. Ah. No, no, no. You have far too much ambition. Ravenclaw then…. The home of the scholars. Hmmm... I see a bright, eager mind, Rowena would be ecstatic….. Yes I think that need to learn and be better shall suit you perfectly well. You will do splendidly, I can see a bright future for you my dear…. Ravenclaw it is.' The hat moved its mouth ready to seal her fate, but paused at the first 'r'. 'What is this? Buried quite deep isn't it child? …Ah, Gryffindor traits….bravery, a nice well of bravery and courage, yet to be discovered… Still Ravenclaw would…. No. Gryffindor is where you belong. Among the chivalrous, and those who protect. Why? __**Why**__? It is because despite what others may think, you will always possess the heart of a lion. You will always learn, even when you are being ostracized, because it is what you enjoy. You have never and will never stand for an injustice, you will always act, and no matter how long it takes you will always defend the weak and poor. Even when they can't see the need to defend themselves. Yes… __**you**__ will change the world' and without a second thought the Hat opened its mouth and roared "GRYFFINDOR!"_

The sorting hat's words had always been a comfort to her when she was consumed by self-doubt. But now they only served to puzzle her. There was no way she was as brave as someone like Harry, but she was much smarter… what had the sorting hat seen that caused it to put her in Gryffindor? He thought that had wormed its way into her mind quickly spiralled until it consumed her thoughts. Did the hat make a mistake? Did she do something wrong? Or did the hat just put her there so she could help Harry and Ron? Those thoughts alone felt like lead in her stomach and she desperately wished to know the answers. She desperately longed to know for sure that she truly did belong in Gryffindor.

"….Miss Granger?" Hermione jumped. Turning she saw the familiar tartan robes of her head of house. '_Ah. Curfew must have been called.' _She leapt to her feet, apologies and excuses forming, when the older woman held up a hand, cutting her off. "I am not here to scold you, Miss Granger… I merely wish to know what is troubling you."

Hermione's answer was swift. "Wrong, Professor? Nothing's wrong, I'm perfectly fine, though a little tired…" Her sentence died at the look on her Professor's face.

"…The obvious tearstains on your cheeks are telling another tale. I do hope it's not Mr Weasley and Mr Potter again, as I daresay the school can't take another colossal event for you to reunite." The corner of her lip quirked and Hermione wrung her hands together.

She hastily wiped the traitorous remains from her face and sighed. "No Professor, it's not just Ron and Harry…." Her professor's face sobered and she quietly thought about how to deal best with the situation.

"I see. Perhaps it would be best to move to my quarters for a spot of tea, so that not just anyone can walk in. Care to join me Miss Granger?" Upon seeing her mentor's expression, Hermione concluded that McGonagall was only asking to be polite, and nodded mutely. Whilst following her brisk professor's pace she pondered on whether or not this would lead to yet another half-lecture from her head of house, or whether it would become one of those awkward conversations that most of the other students had. '_So much for the bloody room of requirement. I ASKED TO BE LEFT ALONE_!' Hermione contemplated feigning illness to escape the inevitable questions that would soon be asked of her, but recoiled at the thought of having to spend the next week in the hospital wing. _ 'Whenever she can get her claws into one of us, she won't let go for fear of us coming back again.'_ Hermione briefly stumbled at the mention of her two closest friends… '_But are we friends, true friends? Would we have even become friends if weren't for that troll? Or…' _A wild, unsettling thought entered her mind. '_….or was our friendship merely an elaborate construction made by Dumbledore…? Would he…? Yes. But he couldn't have known…. 'She should've been in Ravenclaw'. Was that the truth? Was she truly a raven in the lion's den?' _Her eyes watered. Because whatever she said to Harry or Ron, her Gryffindor badge was the most important thing to her at Hogwarts. It was her symbol of belonging, something she had never experienced as a child. Then, she had been a complete outcast, never invited to play games or join clubs with the other children, completely ignored and hated because of her intelligence, and the 'strange' things that happened around her. Hermione sighed, and lifted her head up, to only just avoid almost walking into her head of house.

After quickly muttering the password into her private quarters, the professor elegantly stepped through and gestured for Hermione to follow. Stepping through the portrait of a mother lioness and her cubs with a brief thought of '_how fitting'_, Hermione entered her professor's private quarters. Not sure what to do, she stayed awkwardly by the door, wishing that the room would have given her what she wanted and left her alone.

"Lemon and ginger I presume?" Hermione looked up and nodded. She hovered about the entrance, still unsure of what to do in such a place.

"Miss Granger, you may sit down. I am not going to bite." Her mentor's lips were now twitching as she watched her students slowly shuffle onto one of the burgundy sofas. "Now Miss Granger, shall we skip right to the point of this little tea party? Yes?" A small sigh accompanied by a nod gave her the answer. "Well then, please inform me of what is bothering you so much, that you would escape to a disappearing room all by yourself?"

There were a few awkward moments of silence when Hermione contemplated her teacher, and how to go about telling her why she was upset. Finally Hermione looked up "I….did you ever feel like maybe the sorting hat… made a mistake?" Her professor's eyes widened, and she hastily elaborated. "I mean, it's just that I… just wondered whether I was really suited to Gryffindor, since I'm not really all that brave, and since I'm so much more academically minded…" McGonagall held up a single hand, and Hermione fell silent.

"Miss Granger what ever made you think that?" Hermione paused.

"I…I overheard some…one of the other talking about how really I was more of a Ravenclaw if anything, about how I don't really belong in Gryffindor and that I'm only used for my brains…..and the more I thought about it, the more of a point they had…" Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes. She abruptly wiped her tears and looked down. "I know that it's silly of me to get so bothered by it it's just that I-"

"Miss Granger." Hermione looked up to see her mentor's normally stern façade soften slightly. Her voice was lower, and altogether she seemed much more….real, and more vulnerable than the head of house she had become accustomed to. "First of all, I never ever want you to doubt your courage again. You are one of the bravest people I have ever had the pleasure to meet. How many people do you know, who at 11 years of age, would confront one of the darkest wizards of their time **willingly**? How many people would break out a prisoner right from under the ministry's nose? How many people would willingly follow their friends into danger, knowing it was most likely a trap, and then fight against fully grown witches and wizards?" By now Hermione was blushing. "And if we should even forget about that for one moment about all of those rare qualities in a person you are singularly the most helpful, and **chivalrous** person I have met." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Minerva continued on, ignoring her protests. "Miss Granger how many times have you helped your classmates with their work? Or even written a passage for them when they're struggling?" At Hermione's shocked looked she gave a wry grin. "Teachers aren't as oblivious as you think Hermione. And then what about S.P.E.W? The sheer dedication you've shown towards the betterment of life for house elves is something I truly admire. You may not be going about it the right way, but Hermione that you've never given up on it, no matter who has said anything to you. Hermione, when you see an injustice you have to step in. It is in your nature, and that is the real reason that you are a Gryffindor, not your bravery."

Hermione's expression perked up slightly, before falling again. "But professor, how can you be so sure?"

Minerva gave her a small smile. "Miss Granger, you and I are more alike than you know, I asked myself the same question years before. I believe that I even went as far as threatening the sorting hat with fire…." At her pupil's shocked looked she chuckled. "Well, it did get me my answer!" She sobered, and looked Hermione straight in the eyes. "My point is that you do belong in my house, whatever anyone says, and that you will always belong there. Some people only choose to base their opinions of people on their first impressions, when there is always so much more. You are a wonderful girl and a pleasure to have as a student. And even if you were a Ravenclaw, you would still be you. Your friends love you for you, and no one else's opinion matters. Do you understand?"

Hermione smiled, and nodded shyly. "Thank you professor, I think I needed that." '…_Or maybe required would be a better choice of words.'_ She stood awkwardly, unsure of whether she could leave yet. McGonagall mirrored her movements, and banished the tea.

"It was nothing Miss Granger, now do try and stay out of trouble for the rest of the year will you? And please pass the message onto the boys. I'm afraid the added paperwork that comes with your adventures may send me to an early grave" '_If that doesn't the worry will.' _Hermione smiled and quickly embraced the older woman for a brief few moments. Smiling she left, saying a quick thank you again.

As Hermione went back to Gryffindor tower she thought about all her mentor had told her, and about what Lavender had said. Frowning she resolved to take less notice of the spiteful comments and words thrown at her, because whatever they said, really it was only a handful of people whose thoughts she really cared about in her life.

She looked over at the fire place, and saw Ron and Harry, currently engaged in a rather vicious chess match, she quickly turned her course, resolved that she would make up with Ron. Because, Lavender wasn't worth it, and neither were her shallow opinions.


End file.
